Coincidence
by Jazzy's Seer
Summary: Bella knew Carlisle,Esme, Rosalie, emmett, Alice, jasper and Edward- when THEY were humans! Will they meet again? Who's after Bella? Will bella and Edward be together? My first fanfic. R&R - or i'll provoke the Volturi and blame you!
1. Chapter 1: meeting

**(I don't own twilight… sobs… and this is a fan fiction that was made for my own personal enjoyment… I also don't own any of the songs on here… I love Edward Cullen, but who doesn't?? Girl wise, anyway…) **

**THIRD PERSON POV Storyline…**

Bella Swan existed in the same time period as Carlisle. And Edward. And Jasper. And Alice. And Esme. And Emmett. And Rosalie. When _they_ were _human?_ How? Find out here! P.S- this puts a different idea of quite a few things. Carlisle was not changed the same way, and Rosalie's day before she was changed was different. Lifetimes may be a bit off- this is how I take it she knew them. Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett.

**CARLISLE- **

The teenage girl smiled warmly at me, her golden eyes sparkling happily. She was like a daughter to me, even though I'd only known her for a year now. I had been thrilled when she'd told me she considered me a father to her. Her elbow length brunette hair flowed around her inhumanly beautiful face as the wind picked up. "Carlisle, where are we going?" she asked me curiously. "You'll see, Bella. Relax." She pouted. "I don't like surprises, daddy. You know that." She always used daddy when she wanted something, and it usually worked. "Isabella, dear, please relax." She pouted again, but continued to follow me through the streets. All of a sudden, a low hiss escaped her lips, and I looked back at her, frightened. She'd never done that before… "Bella?" I was cut off as she stepped in front of me, a low rumbling growl escaping her lips as five men stepped around the corner. "Well, well. Looks like little missy plans to keep us from our meal, boys." The one in front said. Bella snarled a low, threatening sound, and I pressed up against the wall. "Leave him alone," she snarled. The men chuckled, and then leaped on her, four dragging her out toward the forests. "Carlisle! Leave him alone! Let me go! Carlisle, run!" but it was too late. The brown haired man bit into my throat just as a small sob escaped my daughter's lips.

**BELLA**-

"Bella?" Michel, Timothy, Roberto, and two men I didn't realize came around the corner. I growled, knowing my attitude would likely ruin the relationship I had with Carlisle, but if it saved his life, it would be worth it, right? "Well, well. Looks like little missy plans to keep us from our meal, boys." Michel teased. I snarled threateningly. "Leave him alone," I snarled at the group. They chuckled, and then they leaped. They ganged up on me, dragging me out toward the surrounding forests. "Carlisle! Leave him alone! Let me go! Carlisle, run!" but it was too late. Just as a small sob escaped my lips, Michel leaped on Carlisle, biting into his neck.

**JASPER**-

The streets were almost completely empty, except for myself and an inhumanly beautiful young woman walking toward me. "Hello, Ma'am. Can I help you?" she smiled. "No, thank you. I'm Isabella Swan, by the way." She said. I smiled at her. "Hello, Bella. I'm Jasper Whitlock. How about you come inside for a rest?" "Thank you, sir. It would be my pleasure."

We became quite close after that. Although, I only saw her about seven other times. I was on my way to see her again when I was stopped by a woman named Maria and two others.

**BELLA**-

After losing both Carlisle and Jasper, I tried to stay emotionally far away from humans. It only brought pain to be close to them. Although, it became extremely hard after meeting Esme.

**ESME**-

Bella was like a daughter to me. I had known her for almost six months when I found out I was pregnant with my abusive husband's baby.

"That's great, Esme! Congratulations." The brunette congratulated me. I smiled, thinking about how she'd once tried to stay away from others emotionally, thanks to the loss of her friend and father. "Thank you, dear. I'm so excited! I just hope that nothing happens when I have to tell my husband." I shuddered. What kind of life would a child live with my husband as a father? Bella noticed my discomfort. "I could do something about it, Esme. You're like a mother to me. You don't deserve this life."

After my baby died, I decided to end my life, forgetting about Bella in my pain. How, I'll never know.

**BELLA**-

After I heard that Esme had died, I tried harder than before to stay away, avoiding towns altogether. But I knew in my heart it wouldn't be that simple. I proved that when I met Edward Masen.

**EDWARD- **

The sun shone brightly through the treetops as I lay in the meadow. An impossibly beautiful girl suddenly walked through the trees, her face looking unsurprised when she saw me sitting here. "Hello," she said, her voice sounding almost complicated, yet the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. "Hello, Miss. I'm Edward Masen. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, sounding like the gentleman I was supposed to be. The young woman- who appeared to be around my age- laughed gently. Now _that _was tied with her voice as the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. "I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella, if you don't mind. And you don't have to act all polite for me- it's nice to get away from that every so often." She told me. I grinned, and she smiled back, showing a row of perfect teeth. … … … We sat in the meadow for the rest of the day, talking. I was shocked to find how much we had in common. And that I'd fallen in love.

We spent a lot of the next year and a half together. The worst day was when I got sick. I wasn't worried for myself- I was worried that my Bella, my soul mate, would catch this. The Spanish influenza.

She came to see me on my death bed, her face wet with tears. I tried to tell her to leave, but she'd just shake her head. Until a few minutes before Dr. Cullen came. Then she'd leave. It wasn't until the day I died that my golden eyed angel really told me how much I meant to her. "Edward… I love you," she sobbed, before running out of the hospital. Dr. Cullen walked in a few minutes later, to start the transformation.

**BELLA**-

It was only the day after I told him I loved him that I got the invitation.

_Join us as we mourn the passing of Edward Cullen. _

_May he rest in peace…?_

I didn't read the rest before the paper fell out of my hands, and sobs forced their way out of my throat. I had told myself this would happen, but why so soon? This is why I couldn't become close to humans…

**ROSALIE**-

My best friend as a human had been a girl named Vera, until I met Bella Swan. Then she filled that spot. I met her about two years before I was changed. She was more beautiful than me by a long shot, but I was, surprisingly, not jealous. She was too much fun to be around, even through the tough times she'd gone through. She'd lost her father, mother, and the love of her life, as well as a good friend. But her golden eyes still sparkled with a love for life, and a friendliness no one could replace.

"See you tomorrow, Bella!" Bella smiled back at me. "Goodbye Rose! I'll see you tomorrow." She told me before walking off. I turned around, walking back toward my house. About three miles later, I came upon Royce and his buddies. Drunk. **(A/N: You all know what happens next.) **

**ALICE**-

I didn't know Bella Swan as a human, but again, I didn't know many people at all. I disagreed with her lifestyle, but stayed with her anyway. She disappeared three days before I met Jasper. Through my pain, I realized life as Bella had lived was the right way. **(A/N: I know this isn't long, but I didn't know how else to say it, or what I could add.)**

**EMMETT**-

My life was good. My best friend, Bella, and I liked to explore a lot. We'd go to a lot of different places. I'd known her for almost two years now. She was kind, with a love for life and adventure. She would occasionally get slightly depressed thinking about those she had lost, but snapped out of it quickly. Today, she was going to town to pick up a few things, and she'd be back by tonight. I was going out on my own; something I'd find out was extremely stupid of me.

The bear was about to finish me off when I heard a sharp growl. Something fighting for a meal? When I awoke, I saw an angel. A while later, I thought I was going through hell. I hadn't been the best boy when I was alive… the angel would come occasionally. I found out after what seemed to be eternity that I was a vampire. What I didn't put together, was that my best friend had been one, too.

**108 YEARS AFTER EMMETT WAS TURNED.**

**BELLA**-

My life had turned cold and painful. I'd lost everybody that had meant something to me, and all because of Michel and his gang. Over the years, they've painfully ripped any possible happiness away from me. I know that some of the deaths weren't their fault, but some of them were. I had decided not to tell Alice I knew who had changed her. It had been one of Michel's members- he'd felt the need to change her so James couldn't. Then he'd been killed. Alice was out there somewhere, but I didn't want to put her in danger. **(A/N: She doesn't realize the others are alive.)**Two or three against the seven the group had become wasn't promising. They were all splendid fighters. I was moving to Seattle tomorrow. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad there…

I got a job as a singer at the all vampire club called… you guessed it! Vampyre! Ugh. Oh, well. It was something to do. I changed into a light blue and white gown that came to my knees, remembering the feel of the Victorian dresses I'd once had to wear. Dresses today were slips in comparison! As I drove my blood red Lamborghini Murcielago 920 R Hover to the club, I briefly noticed a bright yellow Porsche 911 turbo Hoverer. Alice would have liked that… The song wasn't so bad, it was only 'Big girls don't cry' by Fergie. Nothing that would slightly relate to me… notice the sarcasm there.

**ALICE- **

'Big girls don't cry' by Fergie came on just as we walked through the door. I remembered when I met Bella. She'd been singing it at the club… wait! That was Bella's voice! I'd give her a piece of my mind! Where had she gone? Hmmm? Answer that, Bella Swan! The song ended, and I saw a flash of brunette glide off the stage. "No! Get back here, now! You know who I am, Missy!" I yelled at her retreating form. Edward came up behind me. "Who are you yelling at?" he asked me. "An old friend." I told him, realizing he wouldn't know who she was, and probably wasn't reading my mind. I ran after her, the others chasing after me.

"No, no, no! It can't be! Not all of them here at once! Impossible!" she muttered as I ran after her. "Hey, wait up! You owe me an explanation! Please, Bella!" a few gasps echoed behind me at the name, but they were gasps of pain; gasps of remembrance. She stopped in a small alleyway. "Fine. You know what, Alice? You're right. You do deserve an explanation. But so do I!" she cried, turning around. Then there were gasps of surprise.

**CARLISLE-**

"Fine. You know what, Alice? You're right. You do deserve an explanation. But so do I!" the brown haired girl cried, spinning around, her face agonized. I gasped as I recognized who the girl was. I heard the rest of my family gasp, too, but I had no clue why. "B-Bella?" Esme asked. I stopped. Wait? She knew Bella, too? "Hello, Esme. Carlisle. Rosalie. Jasper. Emmett… Edward." Wait, she knew all of us? Her voice broke on Edward's name, and I suspected that something had once happened between them. Rosalie ran forward, enveloping her in a hug, and we stood back, surprised once again. Rosalie? Hugging someone? What was going on here? "Hey, Rose. I haven't seen you since… you know." Bella suddenly started sobbing. "I haven't seen any of you in so long! I thought you'd all died!" Esme's face lit up in recognition. "Carlisle and Edward. They're who you knew before, aren't they?" Bella smiled. "Actually, it was Carlisle and Jasper," she corrected. I met Edward after I met you, then I met Rosalie, then Alice then last but not least, Emmett." She said softly. "Yeah, hey there, Bella Luna." Emmett greeted her. She punched him in the arm playfully before being enveloped in a big bear hug. Jasper greeted her next, a simple, yet friendly hug, before Alice pushed in, pouting. "Where'd you go?" she demanded. "Alice, don't ruin it," Emmett scolded. Esme pushed her way in, sobbing. "Bella! I missed you so much!" Bella started sobbing again. "Esme, how could you? I heard you jumped off a cliff!" she sobbed. Esme sighed in between sobs. "I wasn't thinking. The pain was too much," she admitted. Alice pushed her way in again. "So. You gonna tell me why you left me three days before I met Jasper?" she asked. Bella pouted. "Alice, I had to. I'll tell you later, okay?"

**EDWARD-**

As I watched my love get passed around, I could have sworn my dead heart started beating again. Carlisle finally cut in. "Hello, dad." He scowled at her and she paled. "Do you realize how stupid that little stunt of yours was, Bella? The one with the five men?" he added when she started to ask. I realized with a jolt I couldn't read her mind. "Uh, hmm, how to answer this… yeah?" she asked tentatively. His face softened just a bit. "Bella…" she cut in. "How would you have defended yourself, Carlisle? One against one's a whole lot better than one against five, human against vampire or not!" she defended herself. Carlisle's face was strained. "That stunt, it still wasn't funny! I thought I'd lost my daughter, Bella!" she looked up, shocked. "You know I thought of you like that," he told her. "Yeah, but I thought you'd stop after my little hissy fit, you know." She teased. He scowled. "Bella! Do you realize you scared me senseless when you hissed at nothing?" she paled again. "Uh… ""Or when you jumped in front of me, growling as you did so?" she snorted. "Yeah, thanks for the reminder, Carlisle. I need to go…"A voice from behind spoke up. "Going somewhere, princess? I don't think so," a brown haired man popped into view, followed by three on either side. "Michel." She said, defeat coloring her tone. I looked at her, shocked. What had happened to the free spirited girl I'd fallen in love with? The one that never gave up? Michel spoke up, hopping right in front of Bella as he did so. "You wanted to know why she left, kid. I made her," he said triumphantly. I growled, as did Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper took up a defensive position. Alice stood, face suspicious, while Carlisle and Esme looked between the groups with horror. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What do we have here? Are you trying to get a group to protect you?" he joked. She shook her head furiously. He slapped her. We all snarled this time, and he grabbed her wrists. "Try to stop me," the group smirked as he slapped her again, harder this time. We snarled again, and she kicked him in the stomach, ripping his arm off as the force pushed her back. I caught her as she fell. She smiled up at me. "I love you, too." I whispered so only she could hear. She leaned forward to kiss me just as another man grabbed her hair. "Sorry to break up the happy reunion," he sneered. I lunged, but two hands grabbed me on either side. Three men on each side, she was dragged, thrashing, into the forest. Carlisle snarled. Michel smirked at him, as did two others. "Look familiar?" he teased. I high pitched wail of agony erupted from the forest, and we fought harder against the invisible hands. It was no use- the bonds were too strong.

**CARLISLE-**

As my family fought against the invisible bonds, and the men teased us, an unexpected figure moved up behind the men. She tackled the red head man, teeth bared. The invisible hold on us evaporated, and she tackled Michel next, fighting to hold them both down as we tackled the others. She stood up, ripping off Michel's other arm on the process. His cry made her grimace, and I knew then that she was only fighting because we depended on it. Finally, we finished off the last one, the fire burning high. Now I realized why she'd stopped in such a remote part of town. Edward rushed to her side, and we moved off, subtly giving them some privacy. Esme smiled at me, and I knew it was for the same reason I did- Edward had found his soul mate again. We'd found our daughter, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, their best friend. "Emmett!" Rosalie hissed and hit the back of his head. We laughed when we realized that it was because he had been looking in the rear view mirror of a car, trying to see the happy young couple behind us. "In front of you, actually." Edward's amused voice came from ahead. Some things just couldn't be explained.

**BELLA-**

The others moved off, giving us some privacy. Edward's face leaned over my own. "I've missed you," he whispered. I giggled. "I've missed you, too. You're my soul mate," I admitted. His whole face lit up at the declaration/whisper. "Really? Cause you're mine," with that, I leaned up, pressing his hard lips to mine. Our bodies fit together like two pieces in a puzzle as we deepened our first kiss. Our lips moved together as if they'd always fit together in the equation. My hands roamed through his soft bronze hair, his own moving over my neck and face. When the kiss ended, I teleported him to about a hundred yards in front of his family- around a corner. "In front of you, actually." Edward sounded amused as he answered somebody's unspoken question. They turned to face us, shock on all of their faces. "I couldn't see a thing, Bella! How dare you block me!" Alice cried. We all laughed gently. I had a family.


	2. Author's note

Author's note-

Hello, readers…. Whatever. I'm not going to go into all that cheesy junk. But I do think you should know- I would _really_ appreciate reviews. R&R, peoples! I have had 71 visitors to this story since it's posting, and not a single review. As of today, I'm not posting anymore stories on fanfiction until I have at least ten reviews. 'Nuff said.

Anyway, I just wanted to say that. Byez until next time!

-The 'Smarticlestest One'


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise?

**(A/N: Thank you all soooo much for your reviews! I'm glad you all seem to like it! I finally got my ten reviews! You are all awesome! I love you!)**

Disclaimer: I, agonizingly, do not own Twilight. I'd be famous if I did. I'd also be the amazing writer, Stephanie Meyer. Who I'm not.

3 YEARS LATER

**BELLA-**

I sat beside Edward, my love absentmindedly stroking my hair as we sat with the rest of our family, waiting for the announcement. Carlisle walked into the huge family room, his face unsmiling. We focused immediately, and my father was soon bombarded with questions. "What is it?" "What happened?" and "Who died?"- Emmett, of course- were only a few of the questions floating throughout the space, looking for answers. "Carlisle?" I asked softly. He turned to me, his face in the same calm mask it always was. "What's wrong?" Carlisle sighed, sitting down beside Esme. "We'll be having visitors within the week," he answered slowly. Edward's breath caught. "The Volturi?" Stupid mind readers. Carlisle nodded, looking at me curiously. "They said that they thought they knew you… is this correct?" I nodded weakly. "Yes. On a trip to Italy, I ran into them, and they asked me if I wished to join them, after they saw my power. I said no, of course," I added, seeing their shocked faces. They relaxed slightly, and I continued. "Of course, I was told if I came back to Volterra, I'd be forced to work for them for five years, but I haven't. So that's not the problem…" Edward's arms tightened protectively around me, and I relaxed into his embrace. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, then, won't we?" Emmett asked, excitement coloring his tone. I groaned, before turning to flip on the T.V. The news channel came on, and the reporter continued his rambling. Only tonight, it wasn't useless to us. "… and can you tell us anymore about the attacks, Miss?" the reporter, Mark Stow, asked a small girl, no more than ten or eleven. "Uh… actually, I remember a pair of glowing, blood red eyes, staring at me wickedly. They seemed almost… hungry." She sobbed, rubbing her nose on her sleeve. "Well, there we have it, folks. This is Mark Stow in Venice, Italy. Back to you, Sam." I turned off the control. "We have a problem." Rose said, stating the obvious. Yes, Rose. We have a problem. One that _I'm _partly to blame for.

**ALICE-**

_Vision-_

_Aro, Caius and Marcus walked into the mansion we currently lived in, Jane and Felix on their heels. "Carlisle! So good to see you, old friend," Aro greeted. Carlisle nodded. "Hello, Aro." Caius stepped forward, nearly pushing Aro aside. "I assume that you heard about the attacks in Venice?" he demanded. We nodded as one, making Jane snort. "Of course they have, Caius. Relax, brother." Caius grimaced at the title, before turning to Bella. "You! What are you doing here?" he demanded. She shrunk back, into Edward's chest, and he held her tighter in return. "I live here, Caius. I'm a Cullen now," she answered slowly. "Do they know your secret?" Bella stiffened, glaring at Caius. "Don't. You. Dare." She snapped. _

_Vision End._

"Bella! BELLA!" I yelled, even though she was right in front of me. "What did you see, Alice?" She asked as Edward replied with a stiff; "You don't have to yell," he told me. _**You saw it, too? **_I asked. Edward nodded. "What's your secret, Bella? And what does it have to do with the Volturi?" Bella grimaced, turning to face me. "I think we need to have a family meeting," she whispered sadly.

We were all seated around the large, oak table prop in the dining room, looking expectantly. "Well, as you all know, I'm older than Carlisle." We all nodded expectantly, looking at Bella with curious expressions on our Casper-pale faces. "I'm actually older than the Volturi, too. By a long shot. Around two and a half centuries, to be more exact." The shocked looks on our faces told her everything. She started to explain as best she could. "It all started nearly five and a half centuries ago…"

CARLISLE-

We listened to my daughter speak as she wove her tale. "It all started nearly five and a half centuries ago, in Transylvania. While most believe that Dracula was the first vampire, they are wrong. He was the fourth. I was the first, with my sister and brother also changing. My brother was evil, and he made a deal with the devil. In exchange for immortality, he would have to meet a few agreements. 1) He would have to kill humans and drink their blood for survival. 2) He would have to live in the darkness our entire lives, 3) His youngest sister –me- and his oldest sister –Anna- would be forced to live in that life as well. Damon didn't care. He agreed, and so we became the first vampires. We hated him for it, and still do. We yelled at him constantly. We told him that this was no life, no way to exist. We abhorred the thought of taking innocent lives, living in a world of darkness. The costs were nothing compared to the reward, Damon argued. The claimed 'rewards' were as followed. 1) We are immortal. That trait still lives in vampires to this day. 2) We were inhumanly beautiful. Anna and Damon were both extremely vain, though Anna not as much. Another continuous trait. 3) Enhanced senses. Continuous. 4) We were invincible. A slightly passed on trait. You… you can die at the hands of another vampire, or at the teeth of a werewolf. My siblings and I cannot die. We are forced to live forever, to see our loved ones die, human and vampire alike. For even you will one day die, in fight or out of suicide? And I must live through it. 5) I can do anything. Kind of passed through the centuries. You each have one or two traits, brought from your human life. I have every power known to vamp. **(A/N: Yeah, cheesy, I know. Deal with it.). **Damon got in a fight with our father- Count Dracula- only a few years later. Dracula claimed we were monsters, so Damon bit him, forcing him to live as you do. So, there is the secret life of Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Dracula, first vampire." The room was silent for what could have been days. "Wait. Bella's the first vampire, and daughter of Dracula?" Emmett asked, unbelievingly. Bella nodded stiffly. "I'm sorry I never told you. I never thought that it would be important." She whispered. "So… is Dracula his real name?" Alice asked slowly. A grin spread across Bella's face. "No. His real name is Damien. But he did not wish to share his son's name in the slightest anymore, and so he became Dracula." "Oh." Alice replied. Bella nodded, turning to me. "Have you ever heard of the Swanness?" I nodded slowly. "Yes. She is claimed to be Dracula's cousin, though I have no clue how they would come up with that. Why?" Bella bit her lip. "She was actually my mother," she answered softly. Jasper's eyes opened wide. "I heard of her during my 'training' of newborns. She was a human who acted like a man to join in a war… and then they couldn't kick her out, because she turned out to be the best they had." Bella smiled. "Yes. She died in war when I was only ten, but I still remember her vaguely. She was rude, though, and not much of a mother." We stayed at the table, talking, until we heard the sharp rap on the door.

**What did you think? Did you like her being Dracula's daughter? What about her having siblings? What will happen with the Volturi? Who's on the other side of the door? Who's behind the attacks?**

Okey dokey. That's Chapter Two. Surprise? I'll try to update again soon, but I'm not sure when that'll happen. Sorry about the unoriginalness, but I had writer's block. So, I'm officially naming tomorrow, September 8, National Writer's Block Day. Yes, that copy and paste on my profile was original. Anyway, keep reviewing, if you will. I love to hear what you have to say. I've gotten some really nice reviews so far, thanx!

-Only Human Once


	4. Chapter 3: COOKIES!

**(Thank you all soooo much for reviewing! I'm happy to announce that I have a lot of time to spend update my story for a while. I'm sorry to announce that I have a severe problem with writer's block, so I may not have as good of stories. I now this chapter is really **

**Disclaimer: Do you even have to ask? I own nothing. No songs, stories, nothing. Leave me to agonize in peace.)**

BPOV

"Pizza? Who in the world ordered _pizza_?" I hissed low enough that the human couldn't hear. We all immediately turned on Emmett, who threw his hands up in the air. "Okay, okay. I figured that we could use the _normality. _We've been acting too inhuman lately," he defended, referring to the little prank he'd pulled on Mike Newton, a boy who'd been crushing _hard _on Rosalie, Alice and I. I snorted, trying to hold back my laughter. Good times, good times. Carlisle coughed, reminding us of our guest. "How much?" I asked wearily. The boy turned to look at the receipt. "95, ma'am." He chuckled, while Emmett paled, being glared at by most of the rest of the family. I handed him a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change," I muttered, as Rose smacked Emmett on the head hard, I shut the door, and Alice practically screamed; "You felt the need to spend a hundred dollars on _pizza, _which we won't even eat? That would have bought me a new shirt!" "No," Emmett cried indignantly. "There's also hot wings, breadsticks, and COOKIES! Peanut butter and oatmeal raisin COOKIES, Alice! COOKIES!" The rest of us only sighed. He'd never learn, would he?

PIZZA-BOY

"Uh, Yeah?" I mumbled tiredly. "Yes, is this Pizza Timber?" a rough voice asked. "Uh, yeah?" I repeated. "Good. I'd like a medium cheese pizza, a medium pepperoni pizza, a large supreme, a large beef, a large ham and pineapple, one large sausage, a box of hot wings, a box of breadsticks, a large box of Peanut butter cookies, and a large box of oatmeal raisin cookies." I faintly heard a loving 'cookies, yum.' In the background. "Will that be all?" I asked wearily. "Yep." He replied happily. I got his address and told him how much it would be. "Okay. We'll be there within the next hour- we need to cook all this." At that, he hung up. What an odd dude.

After I dropped off the pizzas, I faintly heard who I supposed to be his sisters yelling at him. Something about 'too much money' and 'a new shirt'. Girls.

A year later, I'd almost forgotten the incident. That's when I got the call. "Hello? Pizza Timber, how may I help you?" I'd recently gotten engaged, and I was in a good mood. "Yes. I'd like…" after he told me what he wanted, I replied with an offhand; "Name and address, please." "Emmett Cullen. 311…" he then repeated the address that had started it all those years ago.

As I drove off one more time, hopefully for the last time, from that huge mansion, I heard yelling, running, screaming, and things breaking. "EMMETT MCARTHY CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU! 300! THAT'S A NEW OUTFIT!" He'd never learn, would he?


	5. Chapter 4: Broken Deals

**(A/N: I'm really, really sorry it's taken me so long to review. Between classes and everything else going on in my busy life, I haven't had much time to update. Also, thanks to an idea I got in a few reviews, I will be posting a companion to Coincidence that goes deeper into Bella's relationship with the Cullens before. So I've been busy on that. )**

**Disclaimer****: I am not SM. Therefore, I don't own Twilight anymore than you do. Unless you are SM. Then, I must say: Can I buy the rights to Twilight? New Moon? Eclipse? Breaking Dawn?**

BELLA

The doorbell rang again. I glared at Emmett suspiciously. "No more pizza… _right, Emmett?" _Emmett nodded furiously. "No more cookies, either!" he squeaked. Jasper chuckled from his position in the corner, and the doorbell rang again. As I opened it, my eyes widened in untold surprise. "D-Damon?" Damon grinned widely, pushing past me roughly along with Anna and Father. "An-Anna? F-F-Father?" I gulped. My family's eyes widened greatly. "D-Dracula?!" Emmett gasped. I nodded weakly. Alice smirked. "Damien." Father hissed. "What do you want, Dracula?" I asked, annoyed. Leave it to my flesh and blood to disturb me right when my life was finally how I wanted it.

"So let me get this straight. _You _want _me _to come back to Transylvania with you? And leave my family behind?" I growled in Dracula's face. "That would be correct, my dear." He replied airily, his Transylvanian accent not having disappeared even after all of these years. "Never," I snarled. Anna smirked. "Of course not, Isa. You always were one of free will. That's why you don't have a choice," she added when Damon glared at her. "If you don't come with us, your so-called _family_ will die!" she hissed. I took a sharp intake of breath. Ten unfamiliar vampires and the La Push pack came running through the doors. How didn't we _notice _them?! Damon smirked, picking up on my mood. "Hannah," was his only reply, and he motioned to a brown haired girl sitting comfortably on Emmett's back as he tried to get free. "Her power makes all of your senses disappear, or whichever ones she likes," he added as an afterthought. Turning back to me, he grinned evilly. "So what will it be?" As I stared at Damon with unconcealed shock on my face, he grinned again. "Oh, my dear sister. Silent? We'll have to start with lover-boy here, then…" Grabbing his lighter, Damon moved to where his lighter was mere centimeters from Edward's throat. "No…" I whispered. "No _what?" _Dracula growled, impatient. "No… don't hurt them," I whispered. Anna's face lit up. "You'll come back with us, then?" she asked, excited. She always did have an unusual thought process. "Yes," I whispered weakly. "Just don't hurt them, please, don't…" Dracula cut me off. "We promise not to lay a hand – or our teeth- on the Cullens if you come with us." He promised me sincerely. "Let's go then," I whispered. As they dragged me outside, I could hear the screams and pleads of my family, begging the ol' Transylvanians and Dogs not to hurt me. They could wish, right?

Dragging me out to the car, my brother forcefully pushed me into the long limo sitting in the drive. And, though the driver was quicker than I would have thought, he didn't drive away quick enough.

As we drove away from the large white house, I could see the flames lick up the sides of the beautiful mansion, burning everything and everyone inside it. As we pulled away, I could hear the dying screams of agony coming from both parties inside. And that's when it sunk in – I'd never see my family again.

**How'd you like it? I know that killing off the Cullen's was wrong- my mind was numb the whole time I was writing this. But who knows? Maybe they're not really dead at all… muahahaha! I guess you'll have to wait and see, huh?! ******

**Yes, I also know that this Chapter was short. But I promise, the future chapters WILL be longer! I promise!**

**-Only Human Once **


	6. Chapter 5: Slivery Moonlight

**I love all of you reviewers! You give me some really good advice, and I enjoy your thoughts. I'm also very glad that most of you seem to like this story. Continue to R&R, and I'll love all of you even more. It was interesting to see all of your thoughts on the last chapter. Also, I will be explaining a common question: Why would the wolves work for Dracula? He's a vampire, just like the Cullens?! Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: ****Do I honestly need this? Have I not had to admit on numerous agonizing occasions that I AM NOT STEHPENIE MEYER? **

BELLA

"How. Dare. You." I had been sobbing the entire ride to the air port, and the plane rides, but now I was fuming. "You. Promised. You. Wouldn't. Lay. A . Hand. Or. A. Mouth. On. The. Cullens." I fumed, trying desperately to make one of my various punches actually _hit _some part of Damon's rock-hard body. He merely chuckled in response. "Ah, Isabella. I _did _promise. But I didn't touch them with a hand or a mouth. I touched them with _fire. _So, technically, I never broke my promise," Damon sneered, proud of himself. Anna shrugged, uncaring. "He's right, you know. For once in the hell-long life, your brother is right, Isabella," Dracula admitted. I snarled at them, all of them; even the poor human pilot. Then, as the pain of my loss caught up with me again, I fell down to the floor, my sobs wracking my chest violently. Then, a thought came to me.

"Father? How'd you get the wolves to work with you? I know for a fact that they hate all 'bloodsuckers' as they so perfectly nicknamed us." Dracula sighed. "My dear. You always were quite perceptive- don't quit now. This is easy," he said. "What?" "We both wanted the same thing – the Cullens dead. The wolves figured: 'What better way? We might as well – we both want those stinkin' leeches dead. Letting one get away is better than all of them.' I might have had Damon threaten them, too." He smirked, remembering the meeting. I looked at him in disgust. "Stupid, idiotic…" before I could continue on with profanities, Damon punched me in the face, sending me flying backwards, into the huge flat-screen TV that Anna had been watching, sending shards flaring around me. "You…" and I continued to send very… _interesting_ profanities at the three of them, Anna joining in, since we'd broken her TV.

That night, as I sat in my room, in the highest tower – making me feel like the princess from a fairy tale; a very _angry _princess- I stared at the stars longingly as they twinkled in the sky. Oh, how I missed my true family. I stared at the flickering stars and the glistening full moon, I sighed. "Oh, Edward. How I love you and miss you so. Save me a place in heaven, won't you?" and I could have sworn I heard Edward's velvety voice answer with a soft; "I love you, my Bella." But that was just my imagination. Wasn't it? As the moon light laminated the landscape in a captivating glow, I couldn't help but wonder if, somehow, my Edward was seeing the same sight from his seat in heaven.

EDWARD

**(A/N: This takes place in the last chapter, when the house is burning. JSYK.)**

As soon as the vehicle outside started up, one of the mutts walked over to us, smirking malevolently. "Ready to die, Cullens?" he growled. Then, without thought, he tossed the fire at a line of gasoline surrounding the circle of vampires – us, and the ones holding us down. "Traitor!" the vampire on top of Esme gasped. "You mutts said that we were only here to kill the _Cullens_!" the black haired teenager shrugged. "The more the merrier." And then we heard it. Rosalie's screams tore through the house, and Emmett tried harder than ever to reach his agonized beloved. "ROSE!" we yelled.

About an hour later, all of us were out, most of us only sporting minor burns, though the beautiful house now lay in ashes, flames still leaping occasionally from the ruins. Rosalie was the worst, her foot burnt black. But Carlisle was sure that it would heal with time. Emmett hugged her close, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. I stood alone, watching as the various couples stood by each other, gazing at each other lovingly. Then, Carlisle spoke up for everybody, since the other vampires had left- probably to run back to their _master. _"We must go talk to Bella."

That night, as we sat on the plane, staring at the shimmering stars, I sighed. I could have sworn that I heard; "Oh, Edward. How I love you and miss you so. Save me a place in heaven, won't you?" Bella's silky, complicated voice told me in my imagination. "I love you, my Bella." I whispered to the ghost-pale moon as its rays of light borrowed from the sun bounced across the Earth's surface, illuminating everything in a beautiful glow, and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe, possibly, my Bella was seeing the same sight.

**Well, here's the fifth chapter. How'd you guys like it? It's kind of hard to write Edward's point of view right, since he's so thoughtful. I hope I did okay. **

**R&R – or I'll provoke the Volturi -Jane included- and blame you. So, please, don't make me do that. Just review. :) **

**I'll try to finish and post the next chapter as soon as I can. But for now, love me, review me, and never provoke the Volturi. **

**-Only Human Once **


	7. AN 2 :

**I know, I know. Everybody hates author's notes. I do, too. But this one is needed. Think of it as a… Q&A, alright? I have a few questions I completely forgot to answer in my story, and for that I'm sorry. **

**Q: Where are the Cullens going on the plane?  
A: **The Cullens are actually going to Transylvania, since that's where they think Bella is.

**Q: Why do both Bella and Edward hear what the other whispers? I mean, they aren't anywhere close to each other, are they?  
A: **No. But, it's a vampire story, and so I figured I'd add a bit of mystery, even if it isn't much. It's a kind of… true love bond, you know? Sorry if I can't explain it better.

**I'm truly sorry that I took your time to post this Author's Note, but a bunch of peeps were asking these questions, so I figured, why not? On a brighter note, I've almost got the next chapter of both this story and my newest story, '****Never Forgotten****' done! Yay! Thanks for all of the reviews. I appreciate it! **

**-Only Human Once**


	8. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**(Hello. Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I really **_**do **_**appreciate it. I am not someone who hates reviews- I respect them. They help make my writing better, which is something that we all hope for! And yes, I do like critiques, too – not all reviews can be good, can they? On that note, I have gotten some really nice reviews. Thank you reviewers. End of rant. )**

**Disclaimer****: This is useless. We all know very well how I –sadly- am **_**not **_**Stephenie Meyer. If I was, then I wouldn't be posting this **_**fanfiction**_**. It would be in a **_**book**_**. And it would be **_**really good**_**; I'd get **_**reviews**_** and I'd be **_**famous. **_**None of these have happened so far. So I'm gonna say it's safe to bet that I haven't become Stephenie Meyer – yet. : )**

BELLA

I sat back against the cool stone of the room, sighing. My stupid, idiotic family had only let me out to hunt, and then I was locked away somewhere, with nothing to distract me from my memories and thoughts of my lost loved ones. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh, Rosalie's bell-like giggle as someone did something funny, Alice's begging me to go shopping and her squeals of happiness when I –insanely- agreed. I could hear Esme's chiming laughs, and Carlisle's chuckles. Jasper's taunting as he challenged Emmett or Edward to a wrestling match. Edward's –oh, _Edward – _velvety voice as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. And then there were the photographic memories. I could see the past replay itself over and over again, and never be able to do anything to stop it.

Anna seemed to –faintly- be concerned about my well-being. That surprised me enough that I had spent a few hours pondering this information. Anna had never been very interested in me – she and Damon got along much better than she and I had. Why would she start caring now? When I asked her, she looked sheepish. "Well, you're still my sister," she defended with annoyed eyes. Then, shrugging, I'd allowed her to return to her work.

"Isabella!" Dracula snapped, bringing me out of my sleep-like stupor. "Yes, Father?" I'd been forced to call him Father – he claimed Dracula was too… informal. So now families were _formal _now? "We'll be having guests within the next few days. You are ordered to stay in your room the whole time. _Do you hear me?_" I nodded, confused and amused. "No need to yell," I whispered. Dracula slapped me, annoyed, before turning to storm out of the room. I then proceeded to call him every last profanity I'd heard in my life.

I pressed my cheek to the cold stones that made up the turret, sighing. My life was so complicated. My family was dead, and my 'brother', 'sister' and 'father' were all obsessed with me staying in Transylvania with them, to keep them in the honor of the Volturi that they practically worshiped, whether or not my old 'family' was stronger or not.

I lay like that, thoughtful, until I heard a commotion from downstairs. "Ah. Cullens." Dracula said dryly, in a coolly collected tone. I swear, if my heart had been beating, it would have stopped. As it was, I think that it started up again for a second. Dashing downstairs –stupid guards can't take a break; but it was all too easy to break past them, anyway- I grinned widely. My _real _family stood at the foot of the stairs, completely unharmed. It was a dream come true, until Dracula spotted me, and set the guards after me. Grinning like a maniac, I dashed down the stairs, dragging the Cullens after me. Emmett laughed beside me, obviously enjoying this. A song came into my head, playing itself out as we fought to get outside of the castle, to the safety of the mountain side. 'Spotlight' by Mutemath. Interesting choice of song…

EDWARD

We were back on the plane now, Bella sobbing over something we didn't know. "Bella! What's wrong!" Emmett finally yelled. Bella sniffled, surprised, and looked up from my chest. "I…I thought you were all dead!" she sobbed quietly. "I saw the house, and the fire, and heard the screams… I just guessed…" I hugged her tighter to me as she started sobbing again. "Oh, Bella," I whispered, sitting my forehead onto her silky hair gently.

We decided to move to Atlanta, Georgia, since one of Bella's seemingly limitless powers was that she could make us unable to sparkle in the sunlight. We took advantage of that. The sun shone bright as we stepped out of the cars, our skin appearing human for the first time in nearly 100 years.

Bella giggled as 'Spotlight' came on. She'd always loved that song. She especially loved playing it while we played baseball.

Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)

You got a whole lot left to say now  
You knocked all your wind out  
You just tried too hard and you froze  
I know I know

What do you say? (2x)

Just take the fall  
You're one of us  
The spotlight is on

Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)

Oh the spotlight is on

Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)

You know the one thing you're fighting to hold  
Will be the one thing you've got to let go  
And when you feel the wall cannot be burned  
You're gonna die to try what can't be done  
Gonna stay stay out but you don't care  
Now is there nothing like the inside of you anywhere

Oh just take the fall  
You're one of us  
The spotlight is on

Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)  
Oh the spotlight is on  
Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)  
Yeah it's on

Because everyone would rather watch you fall (All and each other)  
And we all are, yeah (All and each other)  
And we all are, yeah (All and each other)  
Just take a fall  
You're one of us

The spotlight is on!!  
Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)  
Oh the spotlight is on!!  
(Just take the fall)  
Now you're one of us  
Now you're, (oh) now you're, (oh) now you're, (oh) now you're one of us  
Now you're, (oh) now you're, (oh) now you're one of us  
Oh the spotlight is on  
Ahhhhh aaaaahhh (2x)

Throughout the whole song, Bella, Emmett and Alice sang, danced, or played air guitar or air drums. Alice loved this song, too, and Emmett just like the beat. "I love that song!" Alice squealed after the song was over. I didn't mind the song; it had played as one of the fast songs in our wedding a year back. It had fit, too; Bella had officially become a Cullen. I walked up to my wife, wrapping my arms around her small waist, sighing as she did. Our reactions were puzzle pieces now, fitting together perfectly. Our life was okay now. We would fight off anything that came our way, and do it together.

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of this story; I have massive writers block right now, and I am unable to think of anything else to write. I am sorry that this chapter wasn't very good; as I said, massive writers block. Oh- 'Spotlight', by Mutemath, is on the Twilight Soundtrack. Just thought you should know. **

**I'm not sure if I'll continue '****Never Forgotten****' or not; it's up to you! If you want me to, please tell me on the poll I have on my profile. If you don't, tell me that too. **

**Also, please review. I always try to review when I read a story, because I know how much I enjoy getting them. It makes us writers' writing better. So, please review. **

-Jazzy's Seer


End file.
